I Think I'll Try Internet Banking From Now On
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: It's just your normal day for Bella: cleaning her apartment, a trip to the bank...... Little does she know, her world is about to be turned upside-down.


**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

My alarm went off at 9am blasting through my apartment. I felt like screaming, I'd gotten absolutely no sleep last night. Alice had rang me at 11 o'clock in a panic. She has a date this evening and she had decided she had nothing to wear. I would have laughed if I wasn't ready to cry. I'd had a horrible day at work and I was tired. I was ready to just climb into bed and collapse. I worked as an assistant to a complete asshole. He was what I like to call a man-whore. He had slept with probably almost every woman in the city. As long as she was decent looking he would sleep with her. However, his latest conquest had gotten him in trouble and he was taking his anger out on me. He'd slept with his boss's daughter and as it turns out she is rather clingy. When he kicked her out the following morning and never bothered to call her, she told her father, who as you can probably guess wasn't best pleased. The 'man-whore' was called into the boss' office for "disciplinary action" for his poor effort at work, just an excuse for the boss to do whatever he liked to the 'man-whore' for doing what he pleased with his daughter. The 'man-whore' was bitter and sent his poor assistant, little old me, all around town on ridiculous errands for his own entertainment and to make him feel better.

Anyway, back to Alice. She is more than a little obsessed with clothes and her closet is probably twice the size of my bedroom, therefore I know she definitely has more than enough clothes for her date. Alice, will be Alice however and she'll use any excuse for shopping.

She declared she had no clothes for her date and all her planning would be ruined.

Alice had dated some real jerks and she told me she was ready to find 'the one'. Rose was sick of watching Alice go out on dates with these freaks and pervs and decided an intervention was necessary. Rose thought it was about time Alice went on a date with an actual decent guy. Someone who was nice and would treat her well so she set Alice up with her cousin. She declared "My cousin is a great guy and knows how to treat a lady right. I don't care if neither of them are attracted to the other. At least Alice will have had one date with a nice guy."

Alice jumped at the chance to go on a date with Rose's cousin. She figured seen as she gets on well with Rose she will, of course, have a good time with her cousin. Failing that, at least he'll be something pleasant to look at because you couldn't be related to Rose and not be gorgeous.

So, after freaking out and panicking about clothes for several hours, Alice came up with her solution to everything, although even I have to admit it made sense in this case: shopping!

She finally let me off the phone some time after 2 am and I spent the next several hours trying to fall asleep to no avail. I got Alice to agree not to come get me up at the crack of dawn to go shopping, instead we would meet for lunch and go find her an outfit, or several, afterwards. I still needed to get up early though as I had several errands to run. You know, pay bills, clean my apartment, go to the bank…… and I only had a few hours in which to do them.

I climbed out of bed after turning of the incessant beeping coming from my alarm clock. I then stumbled my way to the bathroom for a shower. After eating breakfast and spending several hours cleaning my apartment I set out for the bank.

I was just leaving my apartment when my phone rang. I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know it would be Alice, I simply took it out of my pocket and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"BELLA!"

"Jesus, Alice. Do you have to be so loud? You'll make me turn deaf!"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited; I just had a great idea!"

"Of course you did Alice, what is it?"

"We have to go shopping!" I could just imagine her jumping up and down right now. Shopping always made her giddy.

"Erm…. Alice? We're already going shopping. Remember that conversation we had last night? You know, the one where you kept me on the phone til gone 2am?!"

"Of course, silly. I'm not talking about shopping for me. I'm talking about shopping for you!"

"I don't need anything Alice, I have plenty of clothes already, thank you."

"No you don't, you can never have enough clothes!"

"No Alice-" she interrupted before I had a chance to continue.

"Well I think a trip to Victoria's Secret is definitely in order."

I knew where this was going. "I don't need to go shopping for-" she cut me off, Again.

"Yes you do, I need to get you out of those granny pants you're probably wearing right now."

"I am NOT-" GOD will I EVER get to finish a sentence?!

"Oh really, so what are you wearing then?" I could hear the smirk in her voice, she thought she had me but I'd show her.

"Well if you must know, right now I'm wearing silk and lace." I was at the bank now and it was at this point that I looked up. I was shocked by what I discovered. There, right in front of me in the queue, was the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life and to top it off he was checking me out. He had definitely been listening to my conversation and I'm pretty sure he was well aware of what I was talking about. So I smirked, I hope that was sexy. He responded by raising a perfect eyebrow at me. He was challenging me and right then the blush I had been fighting to keep down flood my cheeks and I looked away in an attempt to hide it.

Alice was still babbling away on the phone about shopping and I thought it was about time I brought the conversation to a close. I cut off whatever she was about to say with "Ok, I'm in the bank now Alice I'm gonna have to go."

"Why? Do you have to be quiet like in the library?"

Ok has she never actually been to the bank or was that one of Alice's really poor attempts at sarcasm? "No, it's not like the library; I don't have to be quiet but-" she cut me off. Seriously! Does she not understand that that's rude?!

"Well, in that case, as I was saying I think we should-" I cut her off this time. Hah! That'll show her.

"Alice, I'm gonna have to talk to the teller in a minute"

"Oh, I guess you're right. You can't talk to her and me. You're still coming to lunch though, aren't you?"

Like she'd ever let me miss it. "Yes, I'll see you in half an hour"

"Good, like you had a choice. I'll see you soon"

"Ok"

"Oh and if you're late we will definitely be shopping for you in Victoria's Secret and you have to buy whatever I choose."

"Whatever Alice, I'll see you soon"

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye"

I hung up just as I was called to a teller. While she was transferring my money a looked across to my right to see the gorgeous guy from early at the teller next to me. The whole time I was at the counter I kept snatching glances at him. I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure he was doing the same to me.

When I was finished at the till I moved over to one of the desks to put my receipt and my bank details back in my bag. While I was standing there I felt someone approach me, I knew who it was. I don't know how but I just knew it was the gorgeous man I'd be staring at in the queue. He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered "Don't scream". As if I would.

His voice was soft, velvety and very alluring. I could smell him too now that he was pressed up against me and he smelt amazing. H pulled something out of his pocket then and showed it to me. It was a badge. Now I was confused, what the hell was going on?

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'm with SWAT. See those guys over there" he pointed towards the door and I looked over. There were five men. A feeling of dread began to build in my stomach; replacing the excitement I'd felt moments earlier when this gorgeous man first pressed himself up against me. "they're about to hold this place up and we need to do a few things first, ok?" I didn't know what to do so I merely nodded, what the hell am I supposed to do?! He pulled me over to some of the desks and began pulling off his gun which he proceeded to hand over to me. "Find some tape and tape my gun and badge to the underside of the desk, while I make a call to my department." I nodded again. God, have I turned into a bobble head or what?!

I rifled through various draws in the desks trying to find any kind of tape. I was in luck. There was a big roll of duck tape in the bottom drawer. Who keeps duck tape in their desk drawer? I stuck the gun he'd given me and his badge on the underside of the desk making sure they were secure.

I was faintly aware of Edward talking on the phone behind me to someone. It sounded like the person on the end wasn't really paying that much attention to what Edward was trying to tell him. Edward was in the middle of explaining the situation when a gun went off and I froze, completely panicked. Oh dear god I'm going to die! I'd been praying Edward was playing some kind of sick joke before this moment. Edward must have realized I was unable to move because when one of the men yelled "Everybody down on the floor. NOW!!!!" Edward grabbed me and pulled me down with him.

Despite the fact I was in the middle of a bank robbery I felt safe in his arms. GOD, I should be committed! I've actually lost it, what kind of sane person feels safe in a bank robbery? Oh yeah that's right, none! Only the insane. Well, I guess that's me: Bella Swan, officially the insane!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five men gathered us all in the centre of the bank, ordering us to dump our bags and empty all of our pockets. They wanted to make sure no could use their phones to contact anyone for help. Pity they were already too late, at least I hoped they were too late. Edward seemed confident though, that must mean _someone_ is on their way, right?

I was still clinging to Edward at this point, not so much terrified, more like enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me. His really _muscular_, strong arms. Ok, so I was terrified at one point, especially when the guns went off but as soon as Edward pulled me into his embrace I felt safe. God, who wouldn't feel safe wrapped in the arms of this perfection. I could stay in his arms forever, I wonder if he would let me? Hmmmm, that's definitely something to think about.

I dumped my bag on top of the pile of other bags in the middle of the room. I wonder if I'll get it back. I really like that bag and Alice would kill me if I lost it. Oh shit, Alice! She's probably freaking out right now. She'll definitely not be happy that I'm late. Ha, she'll probably kill me! God just listen to me! I'm in a room with five guys armed with guns (and they're definitely not afraid to use them) and I'm more worried about what my little pixie friend will do to me for keeping her waiting!

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me to sit down. It was then that I looked up. One of the men was staring at me, undressing me with his eyes. He made my skin crawl and sent a shiver down my spine. At that, Edward pulled me closer. I don't think he liked the attention the man was giving me either.

I was becoming anxious; the silence in the bank was very unnerving. Although I wasn't scared a few moments earlier, the fear was beginning to sink in. I think maybe I'd been in shock before. This is definitely something you never think will happen to you.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yes…..?"

"Bella. Swan"

"Bella…" it seems he likes my name

"Is someone on their way?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. They're probably setting up a perimeter right as we speak."

I was quiet then. I trusted him. If he said we were safe, then I believed him and that's what he was saying right?

I was much more relaxed then. That is until I looked up once more to see the creepy guy was looking at me again, although this time he was stalking towards me. I was petrified of what was going through his mind, of what he was about to do but something halted him.

The police.

Edward was right, they were right outside.

"This is Chief Thompson with the Police Department. We have the bank surrounded."

"DAMN IT!!!!! How the HELL?!!!!" One of the men yelled out. I'm assuming he's the 'leader' of this little group. He picked something up off of a desk and threw it against a wall. Someone has anger management issues…. Seriously Bella, you should be scared right now, not taunting the man in your head!

"If you surrender now, no one need get hurt" Chief Thompson continued but I really don't think it's going to work. Right now I think he's just angering that man more. "We're gonna send in a secure phone so we can speak to each other directly. We'll throw it to the front door and you'll need to send someone to retrieve it. It's your choice whether you want to answer it when it rings but you must accept it. We need to see you're at least willing to cooperate." He stopped talking after that and everything got quiet. The men started whispering with each other. I guess they were trying to figure a way out of this whole mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like Chief Thompson had said, a secure phone was sent in. The men retrieved it but no one answered it when it rang. They were all gathered in a corner bickering with each other. Their plan to get some quick cash clearly backfired.

The phone rang for over an hour, unanswered. I think it was beginning to frustrate the men but at the moment they apparently had no intention of answering it. If that was the case, what was going to happen?

"What's going to happen now Edward?" I whispered to him. I was still wrapped in his arms, with him sitting behind me. I felt very safe, at home almost.

"It's up to them, love. Chief Thompson is waiting for them to answer the phone. He'll keep trying for another hour and if they still don't answer, he'll hand over to SWAT. If that's what happens, then they'll come in and take them out. I'm not banking on that though. They're about to crack, the ringing is definitely getting on their nerves, they won't be able to take it much longer." He kissed me on the forehead then.

First he called me love. Then he kissed me. Huh. I guess he enjoyed me being in his arms as much as I did.

The phone continued to ring. It was beginning to drive even me crazy and normally I'm a pretty patient person! The men finally snapped then, thank GOD! I'd like what remains of my sanity to remain intact.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the guy I'd diagnosed with anger management issues earlier.

It almost made me laugh. Edward had pretty much predicted this about 5 minutes ago. I looked back at him smiling, he was doing the same. Obviously he was thinking the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone continued to ring on and off for the next however many hours. The police were trying to negotiate. I'm not quite sure how that was working out for them. All I know is 3 hostages were released and 10 minutes later pizzas and bottles of water were brought in. Wow, I really don't like using the word hostage, especially not when I'm one.

I was thankful when the pizza was brought in. I'd been here for hours and I was starving. I'd missed out on lunch after all.

The five men took a bottle of water each and left all the pizza to us. I guess their panic at the failure of their plan took away any hunger they may have felt.

Edward released me and got up to grab a pizza. A WHOLE pizza. I know I was hungry but there was like thirty of us and only 10 pizzas.

He sat back down where he was sitting before and wrapped his arm around me again. I spoke up then.

"A whole pizza Edward, isn't that a little greedy?"

"Shhh…" Why the HELL was he shushing me? Isn't that a little rude?

"Emmett, if you can hear this flash your torch at a window, and be discrete Emmett" ok… either he really likes the pizza and has decided to give it a name or I'm missing something here.

"Edward, who the hell are you talking to?"

"Shhhh….. I'll explain in a minute Bells" and then he put a finger to my lips. Argh! If he wasn't so damn hot I might get a little angry at the shhh-ing thing. And he called me Bells…. I guess we're handing out nick names now.

"Ok, there's five guys and your definitely getting to them, though they're not gonna just walk out of here, you're gonna have to come in. They're amateurs; they were expecting to be in and out without any trouble. Flash again if you got that." He whispered, then waited. Whatever flash he was looking for must have happened because he began again. "They're huddled in the back right hand corner of the bank at the moment, by the staff toilets. They're whispering, I can't make out what they're saying but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out they're trying to find a way out of this mess. They haven't touched the pizza, merely took some water – too preoccupied to eat. There's about 25-30 hostages, including 12 staff. They shot the 3 security guards at the beginning and they've taken their guns too. Did you get all that?" I finally understood then and I felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. They bugged the pizza. I looked up at Edward again just as he looked down at me. I think he realized I'd figured it out and there was no need to explain. "Some of the hostages are getting antsy, you're gonna wanna wrap this up soon guys…. I'd call another time and try to get them to hand themselves over, it's not gonna work but they'll think they've still got time to come up with a plan for themselves. Then send in SWAT. I'll try pull the hostages further away from the men."

He looked down at me again and I decided to voice my thoughts. "They bugged the pizzas didn't they?"

"Yep"

"Thought so. Although, for a minute there, I thought you'd lost it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pizza was finished a while ago and we'd all reverted back to just sitting here. I was anxious, just waiting for something to happen. The phone had rung not too long ago and I know what the meant. SWAT would be coming in soon and I was terrified something would go wrong.

"Listen up." It was Edward. "Don't look at me just listen. Carry on with what you were doing before and don't draw attention to yourselves. SWAT is about to strike. Whatever you do, don't stand up, stay seated, you don't want to be confused with the robbers." He looked down at me then and kissed my forehead. "Stay still, ok? I'm gonna retrieve my gun." Panic and dread filled me then.

"No, Edward don't!"

"Shhhh, Bella. It's ok. I'll be fine. I just need to make sure they don't see me." He was obviously trying to reassure me but it definitely wasn't going to work. I was absolutely terrified something would happen to him.

He slipped away from me then back to where I taped up the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was as I was watching Edward that SWAT rushed in and the shooting began. It all happened so fast. I was looking back and forth between Edward and the robbers as he pulled up his gun and fired. He hit one and he turned shooting back at Edward. Nothing else mattered then. Edward fell backwards. He'd been hit and I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I couldn't lose him.

"EDWARD!!!"

I didn't care what happened to me. Self-preservation be damned.

I got up and ran to Edward. He was lying on the floor but he was moving and clearly conscious. He was ok, thank GOD!

"Edward…..oh, Edward…… I was so scared." And then I kissed him. Anywhere I could reach. First his forehead, then his cheeks, eyelids, along his jaw line and his chin. Finally I kissed his lips and he was kissing me back. The kiss sent electricity pulsing through my body. I'd never felt more alive than I did at this moment. I threw everything I had into that kiss, I wanted him to know how I felt. Just moments ago I thought I'd lost him forever.

Eventually we both pulled apart. I was panting, in desperate need of air. "Are… you..ok?" I managed to gasp out.

"I'm fine Bella, it was just a scratch" I looked down at his arm then and was horrified to realize I was right. He HAD been shot and there was blood. Lots of it. "Oh God you're bleeding"

"It's nothing Bella, really. Come on let's get up." I was worried but he did sound fine so I let him up.

Just as we both reached standing a big muscular guy appeared with a big grin on his face. He clearly enjoys his job. "Thanks, Ed. I think you just saved my life." And the idiot that is Edward replied by laughing! Did he not understand this is no laughing matter!

"It was nothing. If you help me get out of here as quick as possible I won't even make you buy me a beer."

"You've got yourself a deal there, Ed. I'll get you to Jasper, he's in the back of a bus, he'll stitch you up so you don't even need to go to the hospital."

Edward looked down at me then. I guess the worry was pretty evident on my face because he said "I'm fine Bella. Honestly. I've had much worse." REALLY not helping.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, how exactly?!" I think I was getting a little hysterical.

He looked over to the big guy then "Emmett, will you take care of Bella while I get stitched up?" Ahhh, so this is Emmett. Definitely not what I pictured, then again I don't really think I pictured anything. I'm not quite sure why I needed to be taken care of. I looked to Edward to voice this but he cut me off before I had a chance. "You're gonna need to give your contact details to one of the guys up front. Come and find me when you're done ok?" I nodded and smiled. What else could I do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett lead me out of the bank with a big smile on his face. I was waiting for him to voice whatever it was that was going through his mind.

"So…. You and Eddie eh?"

"Eddie?"

He laughed before saying "Don't tell him I called him that."

I laughed this time. "Afraid of _Eddie_ are you?"

He got all defensive then "No…. No way, I could take him!"

God this was ridiculous.

"So…." Dear God what was this bear of a man gonna say now "your friends as good looking as you are?"

This guy's unbelievable. He's using a _crime scene_ to find a date! "Jesus Emmett, I don't even know you!"

"Oh come on. I saved your life. You owe me!"

"You're utterly absurd. I think it was Edward do the saving today." Hah! Take that.

"That's not true! I'm the real hero" God, he's such a child.

We reached the front then where an officer was taking people's details. Emmett flexed his muscles at me (still trying to show what a hero he was) before leaving me with an officer and telling me Edward was in the bus on the other side of the street for when I was done.

I gave the officer my name and address along with various contact details before turning around in search of Edward. When I reached him he was turned around. I burst out laughing when I noticed the t-shirt he was wearing. SWAT was written in big bold letters across the back. He must have heard me because he turned around grinning.

"And may I ask what's so funny?"

"You're lucky they didn't make you take off your jacket" it's true, hiding his gun and badge would have been pointless then. His t-shirt makes it pretty obvious what his job is.

He laughed to before telling me "Come on beautiful, let's get out of here."

That's when I remembered my bag, which I'd left in the bank. I hoped I could get it back. It had everything in it, including my driver's license which I would definitely need.

"Edward, I need to get my bag back first."

"Right. I'm sure Emmett can help us with that and then we'll get out of here."

_We._ Hmmmm, I could definitely get used to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett did get my bag back but not before asking about my friends again. I told him I'd think about, that I may have a friend I could introduce him to. I was thinking about Rose. I chuckled to myself: she'd eat him alive!

I left with Edward in his very nice car and went back to his very nice apartment. I looked around it in awe. I'd never seen a guy's apartment so clean. Then I realized it smelt clean, like bleach and polish. I laughed at my realization: he'd cleaned it today. It was probably very rarely this clean.

I turned around smirking at him. "It doesn't always look like this, does it?"

He laughed. Busted! "What makes you say that?"

"It smells like cleaning products." He realized he was caught then.

I'd had enough of admiring the apartment then, I'd much rather admire the man.

I stepped closer, whispering his name before kissing him. The electricity I'd felt earlier was still there but this time it was more intense. Edward turned us around and pushed my back up against the door. I dropped my bag to the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck and moaning into his mouth. He ground his hips into mine then and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth immediately letting his tongue delve in to battle with mine.

He grabbed onto my thighs and I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. I ground my hips into his this time and moaned when I felt his hard erection through the material of his pants. I was beyond excited by now; I was ready for him to just take me. I pulled away but he didn't remove his lips from my skin. He kissed down my neck while I panted his name. "Edward….. I want…. I need you Edward". I was completely breathless and all coherent thought had left me.

He turned us around again. He carried me through his apartment to his bedroom while I kissed my way up his neck to his ear which I began biting and sucking. I just couldn't get enough of the taste of him. He was delicious.

He then threw me down on the bed, which just turned me on even more. He climbed on top of me while I pulled and tugged at his clothes. I wanted them off! I kept touching him where ever I could. He had the body of a god.

Once we were both naked he entered me, we had no time for foreplay. I gasped at the feeling of him. He huge and at that moment I felt whole. He stilled for a moment before he began moving again, slowly at first. I met each of his thrusts moaning his name and gasping for air.

He pace began to increase and his thrusts grew harder and faster as the pleasure grew. I was clawing at his back, trying to hold myself together. The heat in my body continued to build before finally my whole body exploded, my core contracting around him, pulling him over with me. I felt him pulsating inside of me as he came moaning my name.

He collapsed on top of me and I enjoyed the feeling of his weight before he rolled over pulling me on top of him. We caught our breath back before we began again. That's how we spent most of our night, making love to each other until we both finally collapsed exhausted and sated. I realized then that I loved Edward. I'd only known him a day but extraordinary events brought us together and I was never going to let him go. He was my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If you enjoyed this story you should read **_**Life's Not So Little Surprises.**_** It's Edward's POV of the same day.**


End file.
